


Angels forever

by Ionastar



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionastar/pseuds/Ionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icarus made his way back over to Pythagoras and planted a kiss on his soft lips. Pythagoras could feel shivers all over his body, Icarus hadn't even began to touch him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angles forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fan fiction, so please bear with me. I hope you will enjoy it. I love the relationship between Pythagoras and Icarus and wanted to write something, I just hope I do their relationship justice.
> 
> Also I would like to know what you think, feel free to leave comments. Thank you.

It was a dark night out at sea, many stars were reflected in the blackness of the water. A blonde skinny man, stood at the bow of the boat staring into the sky, he thought of that night, when he and Icarus were hiding from the palace guards, how Icarus had pushed him down out of sight, he remembered the feeling well. Pythagoras let out a deep sigh, it was a sigh of relief, he was finally able to be with the one he loved, the one he needed. It was almost to good to be true.

"Are you alright my sunshine?" asked a voice behind him. Pythagoras turned round to see a tall curly haired man with big brown beautiful eyes. He was gorgeous.  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you, I'm just happy." Icarus looked at the skinny man before him, he was not convinced.  
"You don't sound too happy, I'm worried about you." Icarus walked closer to his boyfriend, so that he stood behind Pythagoras, placing his arms gently over Pythagoras's.  
"How could I not be happy when I am with you?" Icarus did not want to bring up his betrayal, but knew they would have to talk about it some time, but know was wasn't that time, Pythagoras was happy, or so he claimed to be, so Icarus just whispered into Pythagoras ear,  
"I don't deserve you." Icarus knew this was true, he had betrayed his friends to keep his father alive, he had felt there was no choice at the time, but Pythagoras had been right, he was always right, there was always a choice.

"Come on, I know what will put a smile on your face" teased Icarus, he let go of Pythagoras's arms and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Pythagoras gave Icarus a look of confusion, then grinned widely as he realised what Icarus was referring to, "Oh!!", Pythagoras wasn't one for euphemism's. Icarus led him down the stairs of the deck until they reached their cabin. Ariadne and Jason had already gone to bed, as had Hercules and Cassandra. Pythagoras let Icarus take him without question, he liked the mystery of what Icarus was going to do, he was unpredictable. Icarus opened the door to their cabin and led Pythagoras inside, he then turned to shut the door. Pythagoras watched intently, he was mesmerised, he often wondered how this man could have such a hold over him.

Icarus made his way back over to Pythagoras and planted a kiss on his soft lips. Pythagoras could feel shivers all over his body, Icarus hadn't even began to touch him yet. Icarus removed Pythagoras shirt, kissing his chest, making him groan. "You were right, this has put a smile on my face", things started to become more heated between them, Pythagoras removed Icarus's leather and his shirt, which got stuck on Icarus's head. They both laughed and managed to remove it. Icarus now stood behind Pythagoras, they he had earlier. He kissed the back of Pythagoras's neck, Pythagoras couldn't help but shiver. "Oh, sorry", "what are you apologising for?" questioned Pythagoras. "I thought you didn't like that, that's all". Pythagoras smiled at him, embarrassed, "I liked it." Icarus smiled at the pale body before him, " I suppose I better keep doing it then." Icarus carried on, working his way down to the hem of Pythagoras trousers. he stopped kissing Pythagoras's soft skin and slowly removed his trousers and placed him on the bed face down. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."  
Pythagoras's heart was beating faster than had ever done before, he wanted this, he wasn't sure why he was scared, Icarus could never hurt him, he trusted him.

Icarus's thrusting became hard and rough, "Oh Gods" Pythagoras couldn't help himself from crying. He put a hand out to grip the headboard of the bed, which was now wobbling uncontrollably. When Icarus had finished he pulled out and found a cloth to clean them both up. Pythagoras found his clothes which had been strewn across the floor in their mad hurry, and put them back on. Icarus did the same and laid back on the bed looking the ceiling.  
Pythagoras laid on his side propping himself up on his elbow. With his right hand he placed a cold hand under Icarus shirt and stroked the soft tanned skin in a circular motion. He watched the expression on the dreamers face, it was not the expression he was hoping to see, Icarus looked hurt, an emotion he rarely saw Icarus express. "What is on your mind, my love?" Icarus still staring at the ceiling had now got tears in his eyes, hot, burning tears. He eventually found his voice, "I... Can't stop thinking about what I did to you..."  
"Well... what you just did to me was...amazing." Pythagoras blushed as he spoke, he was grateful for the candlelight. This put a meak smile on Icarus's face, "That's not what I meant... and you know it... I was talking about... how I betrayed you..." Icarus knew that if he didn't bring it up now, he never would.


	2. Angels forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pythagoras remembered that night when Icarus had almost been shot with an arrow, remembering the feeling of how nothing else mattered,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows Icarus's betrayal, Pythagoras and Icarus talk on the boat on the way to colchis

Pythagoras was taken aback at this new development, Icarus wanted to talk about his betrayal. Pythagoras couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew they would have to have the uncomfortable conversation of what Icarus had done, but surely not after they had sex.

Icarus was still staring at the ceiling, unable to bring his gaze upon Pythagoras. Tears streaming down his perfectly sculpted face. "I hurt you...I hate that..." He trailed off unable to speak clearly. Pythagoras was stunned by this new development. He thought Icarus knew that he had forgiven him, despite the fact he said he would never forgive him. Pythagoras thought back to when they were at Daedalus' workshop, remembering how Icarus tried to kiss him, the sheer sorrow and hurt in those big beautiful brown eyes. The very thought brought tears into his own eyes.

"I know, you are sorry for what you did. So am I." Icarus forced himself to look at the man he didn't deserve. He sat up, not taking his eyes of him once, "You have nothing to apologise for, I betrayed you. Not the other way round. I put your life in dangers along with the King and Queen and of course Hercules. Nothing will ever be enough to make up for what I did." Pythagoras, now also sat up look into the sad eyes of Icarus, his eyes drowning in hot tears. Pythagoras pressed his lips to those of his lover. He pulled away slightly resting his forehead on Icarus's and whispered gently "I forgive you." This made Icarus look at Pythagoras, almost wincing at the word "forgive."

"Don't" he said. "Don't forgive me. I cannot live with your forgiveness." He pulled away from Pythagoras. Pythagoras was confused as to what was going on, where was this coming from? They were happy together weren't they? He couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course you can, when I saw you fall..." Pythagoras remembered that night when Icarus had almost been shot with an arrow, remembering the feeling of how nothing else mattered, remembering their first kiss, remembering the beauty of the white feathered wings that made Icarus look like and angel. "...nothing else mattered to me... I realised life was too short not to forgive you... I only cared about you...because I love you... I fell in love with the angel before me."

Icarus looked at Pythagoras, Pythagoras wiped away tears from both of their faces. "I love you too." Came from Icarus's lips. Pythagoras kissed Icarus's lips hard and pushed him against the bed, his lips tasted salty from the tears, but that didn't bother him. "Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Pythagoras kissed Icarus's Adams apple, making his way down the tanned skin beneath him. He was now on top of Icarus with his legs either side of Icarus's torso.  
"No" replied Icarus truthfully, he would never understand why Pythagoras had fallen for a traitor.  
"Because..." he continued to kiss the sweet nectar of Icarus's skin, "you're smart", kiss "clever" kiss, "kind", kiss, "funny" Pythagoras was now at Icarus's navel. Icarus moaned loudly. Pythagoras smiled brightly. "Beautiful" kiss "you care about others" Pythagoras had reached the waistband of Icarus's trousers, he removed them slowly, teasing Icarus. His lips kissed the top of Icarus's long hard extended flesh, that was now exposed. "Sexy."  
"Oh?" said Icarus half asking, half groaning with pleasure. Pythagoras carried on unable to continue speaking as his mouth was now busy worshiping the man beneath him, making Icarus bite down on lips to stop himself from screaming with pleasure. "oh...OH!" he couldn't contain himself. When Icarus finished Pythagoras swallowed and let go of Icarus. Pythagoras moved back into the bed next to Icarus. Icarus pulled up his trousers and flopped back on the bed next to his lover. "You really are a genius" he said breathlessly.  
"I try" stated Pythagoras. " I don't want to hear anymore talk about the betrayal, I love you and that's all that matters."  
"What did I do to ever do to deserve a man such as yourself? I love you with all my heart, I promise I will never hurt you again."


End file.
